Baby, It's Cold Outside
by KitKatAlice
Summary: Castiel is having a wonderful Christmas at Bobby's with Dean. But he has to go so that Heaven won't catch on to their relationship. Dean has other excuses. Partial song fic to "Baby, It's Cold Outside" by Frank Loesser. Destiel.


Sometimes …I write. This fic was inspired by the song "Baby, It's cold Outside" by Frank Loesser. The song has been modifed to fit the setting.

* * *

The ornaments glinted and glowed with the reflection of the fire. Castiel stared at them, enamored with their simplistic beauty. Dean smiled as he watched his lover appreciate the smallest of holiday things. He had called the angel to spend Christmas Eve with him at Bobby's. The eldest hunter had demanded that Dean bring the man he had fallen in love with. Castiel was now part of their family.

It was hard for the angel to get accustomed to the notion of actually having a family. Sure he has brothers and sisters up in heaven but nothing this intimate. The thought made him smile.

Sam and Bobby has gone to bed, no doubt sleeping soundly thanks to too much whiskey. Dean thanked whatever was listening that the two were heavy sleepers. He had plans that involved a naked angel under a tree. A lecherous grin spread across his features at the images thay played in his mind's eye but soon were shattered by Castiel's next words.

"I really can't stay."

Dean scowled. He wasn't about to give up on his plans so easily. "But baby, it's cold outside."

Castiel glanced to him, that pleading look on Dean's face was too hard to resist. But Heaven was getting much too nosy about his true relationship with Dean.

"I've got to go away."

Dean pulled the angel close to his chest and held him, murmuring into his ear. "But baby, it's cold outside."

The angel sighed, "This evening has been-"

"I was hopin' you'd drop in."

"-kinda nice."

"I'll hold your hands they're just like ice." Muttered Dean as his hands enclosed around Castiel's. The skin was cool from the drink he had been holding.

"Naomi will start to worry." Dean rolled his eyes. "Baby what's your hurry?"

Castiel gave him a look. "Zachariah will be pacing the floor."

"Listen to that fireplace roar." As much as he didn't want to admit it, the shorter male did think the fire was nice and comforting. But he just couldn't risk it.

"So really I'd better scurry."

Dean nuzzled into his neck and nibbled his ear. "Beautiful, please don't hurry."

Castiel groaned, "Well, maybe just a half a drink more." That much delay wouldn't hurt. Dean grinned in triumph. "Put on some music while I pour."

The hunter got up and took the angel's glass with him. Meanwhile Castiel didn't want to fiddle with technology. Instead he snapped his fingers and let the gentle Christmas instrumental CD that Sam put in play. Dean returned with the drink and handed it back to his lover. Once more the smaller male tried to make his plea. "The angels might think…"

Dean wasn't having it."Baby, its bad out there." Once more the blue hues rolled as he took a sip. The drink tasted different. "Say, what's in this drink?"

Dean only smirked. He wasn't going to admit he put 190 in it just to get the angel drunker, quicker. Instead he continued his argument. "No devil traps to be had out there."

Castiel was groaning, frustrated and flustered. It seemed the hunter had an answer for everything and he just couldn't resist. "I wish I knew how-"

Dean leaned in close, cupped his lover cheek and smiled, "Your eyes look like starlight now."

"-to break this spell."

"You haven't, since you dragged me outta hell."

The angel cleared his throat and looked away, creating a space between them. "I should say no, no, no sir "

That grin that Dean wore was dangerous. "Mind if I move in closer?" His body was almost pressed against Castiel's. He grinned wider when he heard the audible gulp coming from the other male. "At least I'm going to say that I tried " he grumbled.

"What's The sense in hurtin' my pride?"

"I really can't stay…"

"Oh baby, don't hold out."

"Ah, but its cold outside."

"Baby, it is cold outside."

With that, Dean sealed his lips with Castiel's pushing him back onto the couch. At first the affection was sweet and loving then it turned into passionate and needy. Before long Castiel was grinding up on his lover, left breathless from his kisses. It wasn't until Dean started loosening up the tie that Castiel sat up and stopped him. "I simply must go."

Dean sighed, he thought they were past this. "But baby, its cold outside "

"The answer is no."

"But baby, its cold outside." Repeated Dean with a firmer inflection. Castiel sighed knowing his lover didn't want him to go. Hell, he didn't want to leave but Heaven was still calling. "This welcome has been…"

"How lucky you dropped in…"

"…so nice and warm"

"Look out the window at that storm!"

Castiel did look out and there was indeed a storm. Not that it mattered to him. He had to admit Dean was adorable when resorting to such arguments. He shook his head. "Uriel will be suspicious."

Dean wasn't listening, "God, your lips look delicious…" he murmured huskily.

"Gabriel will be there are the door "

"…waves on a tropical shore."

"Raphael's mind is vicious."

"God, your lips are delicious."

"Maybe just one kiss more…"

One kiss turned to two…two to three and next thing Castiel knew they were at it on the couch again. He pushed at the hunter's chest. "I've got to go home."

"But baby, you'd freeze out there "

"Then lend me your coat."

"Its up to your knees out there.."

Castiel stood up and headed for the door feeling Dean follow closely. He turned and grabbed the hunter's hand, holding it. "You've really been grand."

Dean gave him a smile. "I'm thrilled when you touch my hand."

The angel stroked his cheek, "Why don't you see?"

Dean nuzzled it, green hues looking into blue. "Why do you do this thing to me?"

Castiel's heart skipped abeat. He turned away.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow…"

"Think of my night-long sorrow."

"At least there will be plenty implied."

"What if I caught ghost sickness and died?" Dean pouted and drew other close, hands trailing up to stroke the area where Castiel's wings would be. That earned him a shiver and he could feel the walls coming down as the angel's hips ground into his own.

"I really can't stay…"

His hands worked the sensitive shoulder blade, making the smaller's breath hitch. "Get over the hold out."

One more stroke and Castiel was pushing Dean onto the floor by the tree. "Ah, but its cold out."

"Ah,but its cold out." Agreed the hunter before his angel pounced.


End file.
